Virus of the Dead
by DeathR34PER
Summary: A lost virus container was dropped near our hero's memorial grave and he was revived and wanted to turn into what he has turn into. Is our hero, Sonic, became a normal living dead or became a raged living dead? *Contains strong violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**_Virus of The Dead_**

**Chapter 1**

During the fight between Sonic and Eggman, Sonic was able to defeat Eggman the entire time. Even though I was strong, fast, and willing, I was not be able to figure out what Eggman shall do with him. Lives at steak had began with the death spree of the final battle.

"Damn you, Eggman!" said Sonic while Eggman was laughing evilly. "No chance of survival for you, you little rodent! Soon the world shall be mine to conquer!" As the laser had charged up, Eggman had placed his finger on the button and asked, "Any final words, Sonic the Failure Hog?" Sonic looked at him and said, "Yeah. You're a pathetic scientist."

Eggman was angered from what Sonic had said. When Eggman had pressed the button, the charged laser had fired directly into Sonic. "Sonic!" said Alias. As Alias saw him got shot with the laser, Sonic fell to the ground. Alias ran towards to him. "Sonic, please don't die man! You are very important and best friend of mine! Plus, you promise Amy that you would come back and live!" Sonic looked at Alias and said, "I know…cough I did promise Amy that I would come back. But I failed her. I had ruined her promise…cough" As Alias looked at him, he grabbed his hand. "Please, Sonic! You must live! We all need you! Amy needs you! She is evenly… your beloved girl." Sonic started coughing more blood and it was on Alias's chest and mouth.

"Alias… I need you to tell everybody… that they are my great friends… and tell Amy… that I will always love her and be on her side…" Sonic closed his eyes and had stopped breathing. "Sonic…? Sonic?! SONIC!" Alias keeps on calling his name and tears starting coming out of his eyes. "Aw, boo-hoo, Sonic the Failure Hog has died! Stupid rodent!" said Eggman.

Alias's hands were closed shut very hard and said, "His blood has been spilled… Spilled on his body… Spilled on the soil… Spilled…on his own favorite and best buddy! Eggman… you shall die and regret for what you have done to my best friend!" Alias turned around and faced towards Eggman with such anger and rage.

Powers flow through his body, glowing pure white colored. With his eyes turned demonic red eyes, he began sprinting towards Eggman rapidly. Eggman fired his laser at Alias, but he had missed all those shots. Eggman fired more weapons. Guided missiles, head seeking rockets, machine guns, everything that Eggman had fired all missed when Alias had dodged them all.

"Now, prepare yourself and get ready to have a one way ticket TO HELL!" said Alias furiously. Alias jumped on Eggman's robot and broken through his safety glass. "Now…now…no need to get mad at me…" said Eggman. "You think I'm mad. I think I'M CRAZY TO KILL FOR REVENGE!" Alias ran towards Eggman, ripping him limb to limb, and tore half of his body off.

"Your blood hasn't been touching me nor Sonic's blood yet. And I'm glad it didn't, because I wanted Sonic's blood only on me. And I just love the taste of blood from Sonic. Makes me feel very angry and crazy! Crazy and angry for killing!" said Alias. "You're…cough a total madman! Go…to…hell…" said Eggman and those were his final words.

Alias jumped out of Eggman's robot and picked up Sonic's body. "Sonic…there is no need for you to die here." said Alias. Alias teleported back to Sonic's house and notice Amy, Tails, and Knuckles was inside. Alias kicked the door open and the others jumped off of Sonic's couch. "Oh my god! Sonic!" yelled Amy and Tails panicking.

"Holy hell! What just happened!?" asked Knuckles. "Hehehe, our best friend died from that foolish and pathetic Eggman. And do you know what I did to him? He is dead as well by being slaughtered by me!" said Alias. "Then, what up with the blood on you?" asked Tails. "Oh this? It's Sonic's blood. Spilled on me. Spilled all over on me. And I like it." Alias said.

"You're… you're mad!" said Knuckles. Alias looked at him and said, "Oh no, I'm not mad. I'm angry and crazy. Crazy and angry to slaughter Eggman for killing my best friend Sonic. And that's what Eggman gets. He get's slaughtered for killing Sonic." Amy walked up to me, she said, "Alias, why are you acting like this? Do you don't care about Sonic?"

Suddenly, Alias's rage had lowered and he fell to his knees. "Alias?" asked Tails. "Amy…" Alias felt calm and continued. "Sonic…" Tears dripping out of his eyes. "I had always care about Sonic. A hero and a best friend to Tails, to Knuckles, and to me. But for you, he is your hero, your admire, and your beloved boyfriend. And now he is gone…"

Alias looked at him and closed my eyes as tears had dropped on him. Tails and Knuckles had grabbed several towels and placed it on Sonic's bed. Me and Amy went upstairs to his room and Alias placed him on his bed. Amy was hugging Alias and started crying as Knuckles put his hand on Tails's shoulder. All of them, had always liked Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2

_Virus of The Dead_

Chapter 2

The day of the funeral of Sonic The Hedgehog had arrived. All of people and friends that Sonic has met are at his grave. The lives of people had always like and love him. Above all, Sonic The Hedgehog, the brave and the heroic hero, shall always be inside of them.

By the time everyone are at the graveyard across the city, Alias, Knuckles, and Shadow had buried the coffin. As they finished burying the coffin, they had placed a memorial tombstone that says "Here Lies of our Beloved and our Heroic Friend. Sonic The Hedgehog."

Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Sally had cried for him. Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Alias had cried for him as well. For their hero, they shall always remember him. As they gotten to Sonic's home, they were all still cry and misses Sonic.

"Amy, I believe this was my fault for all this cause." said Alias. Amy looked at him and said, "Alias, please don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. Even though he died and didn't finish his mission, you had finished it for him." Amy hugged Alias.

"You had been a best friend for us and for Sonic, Alias." Amy continued. Alias hugged her. "Amy, for now on, I will take responsibility for you now. You were the only thing that's valuable to Sonic. And now, I think I should take my responsibility to protect you, even though you're not my admire." said Alias.

Amy looked up at him again and said, "Alias, come with me. I do want to talk to you privately." She walked upstairs and I followed her. She wanted Alias to go to her room.

As Alias walked in, Amy closed the door and said, "Alias, since Sonic, my beloved boyfriend, is now gone, I thought that I would start all over again." Alias looked at her and asked, "What do you mean, Amy? I thought you would keep on going with your life, even when Sonic died."

Amy walked to her bed and wanted Alias to sit by her. "Please, come and sit down right next to me." she said. Alias walked up and sit right next to her. "Alias, what I really mean is that I wanted somebody to be with me now. I know you care about me since I'm Sonic's girlfriend, but I still want some…body…" Amy stopped and looked at Alias.

"Amy?" he said confused. She placed her hand on Alias's chest and put the other hand around Alias's shoulder. "Amy, don't get any ideas on me. Why not Shadow, Knuckles, or Tails?" he said scarce fully.

"Hmm, Shadow is most likely to be alone, Knuckles, I bet he got a crush already on Rouge, and Tails, he's with Cream. And for you, you have nobody and always feel alone. I think you need somebody to be with, Alias." she said.

"Shadow maybe alone, but why not him? He needed some company, not me, I'll be fine by myself." Alias felt nervous and embarrass. Alias got up, walked to the door, but it was locked. "Amy? The door is locked! Get me out here!" he said.

Amy walked up to me and said, "C'mon, Alias. Why don't you love me?" She grabbed my hands and looked at me. Alias felt really nervous and barely speak, "I… I…" Amy looked at Alias's face and wondered something. "Oh, Alias? You really do love me, do you?"

She laughed cutely which I cannot stay away from. I don't wanted to disappoint Sonic's girlfriend nor Sonic. "Uh, Amy? I hate to disappoint you but, I can't really be in love with you if you're already in love with Sonic. I can't break the relationship." said Alias.

Alias tried to unlock it, but for some reason, it was still locked and cannot be unlocked. "Can you let me out, Amy?" he said, but Amy didn't listen the question. She only listened just his voice and looking at him instead of letting Alias go.

"Alias, c'mon there's no need to leave me here, you know I had been your best friend, but now since Sonic is gone, you're going have to be my replacement for him. Plus, you look closely and almost exactly like him, other than having a gray fur color, but that doesn't matter. You need to be with somebody, Alias and I thought it'd be nice for me to be with you." said Amy.

She grabbed hold of Alias and hugged him as well. "Sonic, please, I'm sorry for this, but Amy just won't let go of me! Why can't she just be in love with you forever!" said Alias to himself.

"Okay, Amy. I'll tell you this, and it's really truthfully and honestly, but if I say it, can you please let me out? I don't care if you tell anybody that I told you this." said Alias.

"I'm listening." said Amy. Amy dragged Alias to her bed and they sat together, but Amy still put her hand on his chest and the other around his shoulders.

"Okay, where to start, erm, let's see…" Alias started to fake thinking. "Alias!" yelled Amy. "Okay, okay! Shadow loves you!" I lied, but Amy was not that dumb.

"You liar! Tell me the real truth! Otherwise, this hammer is going for your face!" yelled Amy carrying her hammer. "AH, OKAY! I… I…" It was really hard for Alias to say it in front of his buddy's girlfriend and really guilty to take it away from him.

"Alias, just say it, Sonic will be proud if you say it." she said. "Oh god, I can't say it! Even though Sonic is dead and watching us, I don't want to say in front of him while he is in the heaven skies! If I say it, then Sonic will end up being mad at me." he said.

"Just say it, Alias. There is nothing to worry about." she said. Amy notice how Alias truly feels about Sonic and his personal valuables and belongings. "Your to valuable to him, Amy. I can't say it about it either. He evenly said that he will always love you forever and such."

Tears are coming out of Alias's eyes. Amy was worried about it as well and asked, "Alias, what did Sonic told you before he died?" He looked at Amy and said, "He told me to tell everyone that they are very great friends to him and, to you, he will always love you and always be on your side."

Alias had told everything to Amy what Sonic had said to him. "Alias, thank you for telling me this, but please, you can say it. Sonic knows about it as well probably." she said. "Okay, Amy. That question you asked me, you were right. I really do love you."

Alias had told the truth, but he still feels ashamed. "See, Alias, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Amy grabbed her rag and wiped tears off of Alias's eyes. "I think you need some rest. You can hold on to this rag if you want to as well." she said.

Alias picked it up, wiped his tears off, and breathed and smell the scent from the rag. "Ugh, I feel a little sleepy or something. What is wrong with this scent? Did you add something toxicated things or…" he said but he felt drafty.

"You might as well rest, Alias. You're going to need it… and lots of it." she said. "Amy, why… wh…" Alias fell asleep, Amy caught him, and covered him with her blanket. "Rest my love." she said. Amy jumped onto her bed and fell asleep as well right next to Alias.


	3. Chapter 3

_Virus of The Dead_

**Chapter 3**

At night time near the graveyard of the Sonic The Hedgehog Memorial, a group of scientist were trying to run away from the terrorist that wanted their special viral. When they were surrounded, the scientist threw the viral container and landed on top of Sonic's grave. When it had shattered, a red liquid was already gone down into the soil and was inside of the coffin. The terrorist was mad that he was so close to get his hand on the special viral. He aimed his AK-47 and shot the scientists and they fall off the edge and into the lake.

The terrorist had ran away when he had created many noises from his gun. Not only that the terrorist had ran away within a couple hundred yards away, something had rise out of the ground. A hand popped up and something had came up to the surface.

"Ugh, what happen? What the…? I'm alive? But how? Ew, my flesh is caught with-. Wait, what the…?" When he stopped he looked at his body and it all started to heal him. He suddenly felt evil things merging inside of him. "Oh, ow! What the hell? I'm barely losing control of myself!" He ran straight towards to his tombstone and looked at his reflection. His eyes turn red.

"What the hell?! Why my eyes turn red? That's not me at all! Damn it! Can't control myself that long. Wait, since I'm alive, I can go back to the city and meet my friends again! I got to hurry up and see how my friends really feel about me!" He quickly sprinted to the city.

When he reached to the city, nobody was on the street nor the stores since it was closed. "Wow, talk about nice and quiet town already at night. Yet, I still need to go down and meet… Oh crap! Amy!" He had forgotten about Amy and he rushed off to Amy's house.

When he gotten there, he saw some of his best friends sitting looking at each other like they are sad. "Hmm, Tails and Knuckles are there and really look sad, but where's Amy and Alias?" He looked up and jumped on it. He silently walked to Amy's window and took a peak.

"Damn it, I can barely see some things, except the- wait, what the…!?" He notice that Amy was sleeping with Alias, but Amy looks like that she took her clothes off and then slept in with him. "Amy… how could you? Damn it the hell!" He got mad and punched the wall.

"Shit." Alias woke up as he heard the banging. "What the hell was that?" asked Alias, but he notice he was on Amy's bed and he looked at Amy. "What the fuck!?" Alias fell off Amy's bed and then Amy woke up. "Alias? Oh my, Alias are you okay, sweety?" Amy looked at Alias as if she was worried.

"Am I okay? Am I okay!? Oh yeah, I'm barely okay alright! Why did you force me to sleep in with you!?" Alias was scared. "Oh c'mon, Alias. You know you Sonic's replace-" "No! This was a total mistake! I'm not even allowed to be your boyfriend! Sonic is the one that is your true boyfriend! He loves you and everything! I'm just your best friend, you see?" Alias interrupted Amy.

Alias walked up to the door and it's still locked. He walked up to the window and opened it. "I'm getting out of here! You started to make me having bad time now!" Alias jumped out and sprinted back to his place. "Alias wait! Come back!" yelled Amy. "Oh well, he'll-" "Come back?" Amy heard a voice behind her. She turned around and she got scared.

"Sonic!? You're… you're…?" "Alive? I was revived by something, but I don't know what it was, but it doesn't matter. You disappoint me, Amy. Why would you think Alias would be my replacement?" Sonic started yelling at Amy.

"Sonic, I thought you were dead though. But, how was that evenly possible!?" asked Amy. "It doesn't matter, Amy. The only thing it does to me is that you ruined our relationship!" yelled Sonic. Amy screamed as Sonic tries to grab her, but, suddenly, Knuckles and Tails broke into Amy's room.

"Alright! What's going… what the hell!? Sonic?!" said Knuckles. Sonic turned around and was raged. He ran towards Knuckles and bit him in the shoulder then he jumped on Tails and bit him on the neck.

Amy ran outside of her house and ran and to find Alias quickly. "Ugh! What the hell is wrong with you, Sonic! Great, we're now… ow!" Knuckles fell to the ground and started to feel pain from the bite that Sonic bit him. Tails fell to the ground as well and also started to feel pain. Sonic looked at them and notice their eyes turned the same color as his.

"Hmph, I guess you're on my evil and zombified side now." As Sonic left, Knuckles and Tails followed as well. "We're coming with you… We're always together…" said Tails. Sonic noticed that something that revived him was not how it was suppose to be. It look like they are a slave to Sonic now, but still acts like a regular human. "If you wish to come, then follow." he said.

Moments later, Amy kept on running away from Sonic, but she looks as if she was lost. But again, she found Alias's place. She ran up and kept on knocking and ringing the door bell until Alias had opened the door.

"Amy? What's wrong?" he said. "No matter, get inside." Amy went inside and Alias locked the entire door. "Alias! It's… it's…" "Take it easy, Amy. Just tell me what happen." Alias interrupted her. She cried and hugged Alias as if she was really scared.

"Alias… it's Sonic… he's back from the dead!" she cried. "What?! Sonic is alive? How is that possible? Are you sure he's alive and not just a trick?" said Alias. Amy slapped him in the face and said, "I'm very serious! He's alive! He's not normal either! I saw him bit Knuckles in the shoulder and Tails in the neck. And now he's coming after me! Please, Alias you got to protect me!"

Amy started crying again and Alias really has to protect her. Then, there was a some screaming outside. Alias and Amy checked the window and notice that there are living zombies moving across the neighborhood. Alias had sensed something behind him and Amy. He quickly turned around and notice it was Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and now, Rouge.

"Rouge!" yelled Amy. "Hello there, Amy, my best friend of mine that will turn into like us!" she said. Rouge was about to run towards Amy, but Sonic stopped her. "Not yet, Rouge. You three can go outside and start biting people's body, but don't go after our friends, I'll be handling with them, including these two." said Sonic and they agreed to do so.

"So, Amy is right. You're revived, but something bad. I can tell there is nothing to be revived except by science and magic. I can also tell you were revived by a virus or something. You still smell like a dead body, but that doesn't matter." Sonic was surprised what Alias had notice.

"Very smart of you, Alias. I thought Tails is the one that knows about science, but I guess you got it first." Alias picked up a knife and threw it at Sonic. The knifed had hit Sonic in the heart directly, but he didn't feel a pain.

"Hmph, it's a virus then that you were revived. And a clean, special and a bad one too." Amy looked at Alias confused. "What do you mean, Alias? He's not a normal zombie thing?" said Amy. "I notice the special viral that the scientist had created when he was on the news when they say that they created a special viral container that can revive a dead person or be used on a live person and turns out to be like an immortalized human being. Not only it revives the person, but he also heals himself instantly which it will be harder to kill. If it is being used on a dead person, then that person is most likely turn out to be a bad sign." Alias said.

"And what if it's being used on a live person?" asked Amy. "If it was used on a live person, then the person would have no problem controlling him or herself, but for Sonic, he's a dead one and will turn out to be a bad thing. He evenly contains a special virus that makes a person to be a slave to him meaning he is the only one with the master virus and the people who bit them, they turn to be his regular human-like guards or slaves. If the person that was bit by the main master virus bites another person, then that person will most likely to be a mindless zombie." continued Alias.

Sonic removed the knife out of his chest, threw it at Alias, and Alias dodge it, but Sonic grabbed Amy quickly. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or-" Alias grabbed Sonic's leg and forced him to let go of Amy. Sonic had let go of Amy and Alias threw Sonic out to the back.

"Amy, are you okay?" asked Alias, but Amy was perfectly fine. Alias and Amy ran upstairs to the attic, locked the door of it, and escaped through the roof. "Hold on, Amy!" said Alias.

Amy jumped on Alias's back and hold really tight. Alias sprinted and jumped one house to another and escaped to the inner city. As Sonic saw them escaping, he got up and he was healed again.

"Amy… You will go back to me and you will be forced to do so. And Alias, you will be punished as well for what you have done. I will be always sure to do so as well." said Sonic.


	4. Chapter 4

_Virus of The Dead_

**Chapter 4**

Infestations has spread throughout half of the town and many people have been bitten by the super virus, but the master virus, Sonic, had bitten our friends only and now is coming to them. No chance of survival of the infestation throughout the town.

As Alias and Amy had reached to the city, almost the whole town was deserted. "Alias, I'm scared. Sonic had probably bitten more of our friends and that thingy you said is really spreading throughout the town. What are we going to do?" asked Amy.

"We have to keep on going and see if there's a lab somewhere on the other side of this whole town. There might be a cure or something. For now, we're going to need something that might defend ourselves and I mean we needed a sharp weapons or a killing weapon, not just your hammer or my powers." said Alias.

Amy looked around and saw a what appears to be a gun picture on the window with guarders. "What about that?" Amy pointed at the store and Alias was surprised that Amy found the gun store quickly.

"Yet Amy, you got to it first than I did. I'm seriously proud of you." said Alias and Amy blushed. As they walk towards the door, it was locked since it was closed. Alias looked around and notice a crowbar in the trashcan. He picked it up and broke the lock and both, Alias and Amy, walked in.

Alias closed the door and placed it someone on it to keep the door lock securely. They look around and see a lot of guns behind the iron bars. Alias noticed a pile of crowbars on the shelf. He picked one up and breaks the lock to the weapons.

"Amy, I hope you know how to use guns, because it looks like this is your first time. Unless, you want to keep on knocking zombies back and get exhausted or just use knives and swords to kill them. Or maybe guns, I don't know it's your choice." said Alias.

Amy walked right next to Alias and notice there were ammunitions for the guns. Amy poked Alias, Alias turned around looking at Amy, and she pointed at the ammunitions. Alias smiled. "You're seriously way more smarter than I am, Amy." said Alias.

Amy walked up near the weapon cases, picked up a few of the rifle cases and pistol holsters. Alias grabbed three pistols and a sub-machine gun.

"Here Amy. You're going to need these two pistols and a sub-machine gun. They're powerful and easy enough to handle for you." said Alias. Amy grabbed two Five-Sevens pistols and the Civilian Version of the FN P90.

Alias picked up his Colt 1911 pistol. Amy's has a ACOG red dot scope with laser to help her how to aim. Alias walked by the heavy weapons side and notice a big rifle. He broke it and took the M21 with a high powered scope on it. Alias walked back to Amy.

"What bullets does my gun and your gun use?" asked Amy. Alias picked up a large ammo case for Amy's guns and Alias picked up his ammunitions as well. "One big case of ammo for your guns should be good enough since mine are separated ammo." said Alias.

Alias found clips for their guns. "Amy bring that box of ammunitions of yours over here. I'm going to load these and then you're going have to carry these around without taking a long time to load a single clip." Amy picked up her ammo case to Alias and he loaded six pistol clips for Amy's pistols and four clips for her P90.

Alias loaded five clips for his Colt 1911 and loaded five clips for his M21. When they finished up, Alias placed all the ammunitions in his bag and the medical first aid supplies in Amy's bag. "Are you ready, Amy?" asked Alias and Amy nodded.

Right when Alias was about to leave, Amy stopped him and she pointed at another gun and this time, it was a special assault rifle. "You really outdone yourself, Amy. Sooner or later, you're going to be right when I am going to love you." said Alias. Amy blushed again.

Alias was lucky enough that he get to save his ammunitions for his M21. He picked up a HK416 that has every accessories on it: one hundred-round C-magazine clip, bipod, fore-grip on the left side of the RIS, M203 grenade launcher, a PEQ Laser Box that contains both high powered laser and UV lights, an EO Tech red dot scope, and a silencer.

Alias didn't know that this gun store sells grenade launchers and explosives to it. He looked around and saw the ammunitions for it. He picked up a large case of .223 armor piercing bullets and notice there are several C-magazine left.

He load all the bullets of it and packed it up. He then found 40mm grenades for his grenade launcher. Alias packed those as well and he and Amy was ready to get out and survive. When they are about to leave the gun shop, they heard gun fire. They looked outside and saw Shadow firing his SPAS-12 shotgun.

"Alias, we got to help Shadow, he's the only person in this city that is really good with weapons." said Amy. Alias broke the door down, Shadow turned around and saw Alias and Amy. Alias gasped as he saw there are too many zombies coming towards us.

Shadow was tripped by a rock and his shotgun flew over. Alias switched his HK416 to M21 and shot the zombie in the head which it was pushed back and knocking down other zombies. Alias ran to Shadow and Amy ran to get Shadow's shotgun. Amy had grabbed the SPAS-12 and threw it back to Shadow. Alias shot other zombies that was getting close to them.

"Great, there's too many of them. C'mon, Shadow. Get up and find ourselves a way out before we turn into like them." said Alias. Shadow gotten up and reloaded his shotgun quickly and Amy had found a several vehicles in another store.

"Alias, Shadow! I see motor bikes or something in that store! Quickly, we need to get in there fast and get ourselves out of this town!" yelled Amy. They all ran to the store and notice it was an ATV market. Shadow shot the lock and broke into the market. Amy ran in as well, Alias came in last, and he shut the door. Shadow ran towards the three ATV in front of the big window frame. He notice it's full of gas, but it requires keys to ignition.

"Amy, find the keys at the counter!" yelled Shadow. Amy ran to the counter and found the keys, but locked behind the bars. She shot one bullet out of her P90 and the lock broke in half. She immediately grabbed the keys and Alias and Amy ran to the ATV's where Shadow is at.

"Shit! Which goes which?" cussed out Shadow. "Pick whatever, Shadow!" said Alias. Shadow threw one key to Alias and the other to Amy. Alias took the white racing-type ATV, Shadow took the black mountain-type ATV, and Amy took the red off-road ATV.

Amy had gotten the right keys and she turned on the ignition to her ATV, but Shadow and Alias got the wrong keys. They switched each others keys and they turned on their ignition to their ATV's as well.

"Let's get the hell out of here." said Alias. Shadow drove out and broke the glass down first, then Amy, and lastly Alias. "Shadow, we need to find a way out of this town and to the lab. We might get something at the lab." said Alias, but Shadow was confused.

"I don't even know where the damn lab is at, all I know is the way out of this town. I'll take ourselves out of this town, but you're going have to lead us to find the lab." said Shadow. They agreed but Amy yelled.

"Ah! Look out! They're coming towards to us!" Shadow and Alias turned around and gasped. Shadow drove off and Alias and Amy followed him. The first block, zombies came from both left and right side and they drove straight. Second block, they turn right. Third block, they keep on going straight till the sixth block.

"I think I see a highway, we're almost out of here!" yelled Shadow. Out of nowhere, something jumped down in front of Shadow's ATV. "Shit! Tails!" cussed out Shadow. "Hey there, buddy! Why not come with me and we'll have a little talk with my master and friend, Sonic!" said Tails.

Alias pulled out his M21, pointed it up, aiming at Tails, and shot him in the chest three times. He got knocked off and he landed on a pile of cars. Alias turned around and saw Tails got up and used his furry tails to fly towards us.

"Crap, we need to speed up! Tails is catching up to us fast too!" yelled Alias. Amy screamed and Alias turned around. "Alias! Help! Tails is close to me!" Alias can't aim with his M21 and so he pulled out his Colt 1911 pistol and aimed carefully.

Alias shot one bullet at Tails, it hit him directly, but he is still on the move. He shot more bullets, but Tails wouldn't give up. "Damn it! This little feller won't give up!" said Alias. Ahead of Shadow, was an arch platform.

"Shadow, speed up!" yelled Alias. Alias switched to his HK416 and aimed carefully at the arch. He fired the M203 grenade launcher and it hit directly on top of the arch and the whole arch fell to the ground. We all speed up and we all made it under, but Tails was buried under it. All the glass, bricks, and concretes everywhere on him.

"Wow, Alias! Thanks for saving me!" said Amy. "Enough of the chit-chat, we're out of town right now. Alright, Alias. Lead the way to the lab." said Shadow.

"Alright, the lab isn't too far away from the town, we'll be there in thirty or forty-five minutes." said Alias. Alias drove off first, then Amy, and lastly Shadow.

Back at the incident where the arch had fell, something had started moving. Then, a fist had popped out. Tails was still alive. As he gotten out of the pile of the rocks and bricks, he was being healed from the virus that Sonic had bit him.

"Alias… Amy… Shadow… you will all become like us. Soon…" said Tails. His handheld communications started vibrating. He answered it. "So, did you capture them yet?" It was Sonic that called in.

"No, Sonic. All of them headed out of town and wanted to go and look for a lab or some sort. Should I get backup or something?" asked Tails. "Let them be, Tails. For now, we got all the friends we need that I have taken, except for Shadow, Amy, and Alias. Let them come to the lab and let them come back to us. We have ourselves a little surprise for them later on." Sonic hung up and Tails started laughing evilly. "I hope you know what you are doing, Sonic." said Tails.


	5. Chapter 5

_Virus of The Dead_

**Chapter 5**

Couple miles later, Alias and his two remaining friends, Amy and Shadow, were on the road to find the lab. Although, they saw Sonic's memorial grave sight near them. They drove by and take a look at it. What they had thought, was the cause of it. "I guess we found are little reviver." said Alias.

Alias pointed at a broken vial and notice there's a label on it that says, "Lab Genetic Viral." " I knew about that lab before, Alias. It's not far from here, but I can take you there." said Shadow. Alias and the others got back on their ATVs and drove off again. After ten minutes of driving, Shadow saw something.

"Hey, I think I see the lab." said Shadow. As they all drove up to the lab site, they saw something else as well. There has been a breach inside the lab. The lab had a torn up fences and a big gap of hole next to the building. "We're going have to leave our bikes here." said Alias.

When they got off of their ATVs, they looked around and saw only military vehicles and Shadow notices an armory building nearby. "We'd be lucky enough to get bigger and meaner weapons from that armory." said Shadow.

"We'll go near that place later, but for now we got our own weapons that we're going have to use up." replied Alias. They walked up to the blasted hole, looked around, and notice everything that was near the radius must of gotten torch.

"I'll go in first." said Shadow. "Amy, follow Shadow, I'll be watching our backs." said Alias. Amy smiled and started following Shadow. Alias followed last. Lights were still on, fire alarm went on still, place was abandon or something. Soldiers' body on ground everywhere, shot face to chest.

"Oh, this is horrible and scary, Alias!" said Amy. She gotten to close to me and looks as if she was seriously scared. "Amy, don't worry. Me and Shadow will protect you. Isn't that right, Shadow?" asked Alias. "Neh…" mumbled Shadow.

Couple more minutes later, Shadow stopped and so did Amy and Alias. "What is this room?" asked Shadow. Alias turned around and he knew what it is. "It looks like we're in the middle of the main lobby." said Alias. He looked at the map, searching for the main lab that leads to the viral that was first made and curable.

"Ah, found it. You two, remember this lab number, C14." he said. "Oh crap, this is bad. I forgot that Floor C is two floors beneath us. We're going have to use the elevator." Shadow and Amy looked around to find the elevator, but there was only one elevator that leads to that area.

"Well, I guess we're going have to take the lobby elevator then." said Amy. They agreed and walked into the elevator. Alias pressed "Floor C" and the door had closed. While they wait until they reach to Floor C, Amy grabbed and hug Alias. "Amy, what are you doing?" asked Alias.

Amy ignored his question and still rubbing his chest thinking it's a soft pillow for her. "I think she's onto you, Alias." Shadow giggled. "Real joker aren't you, Shadow?" The elevator monitor says that they are in Floor C and the door of it opened.

Amy picked up her P90, Alias and Shadow aimed their guns. When the door had opened, there was nobody except dead bodies of the scientist. "Great, more dead bodies of the scientist that were shot by somebody or some people. We're going have to more cautious now, could be something bad down here." said Alias.

As they walk out of the elevator, Amy examined the body of the scientist. It was no bullet shots, it looks as if it was punched by a spike ball or something. "Guys…" Amy stopped. Shadow and Alias turned around and looked at Amy. "What is it, Amy?" asked Shadow.

"We're not alone. Someone is here as well and these bodies were not hit by bullets, it was by a spike fist or a ball." continued Amy. Shadow and Alias walked up to the body and Amy explained them. Then they look at each other and they knew who it was.

"Knuckles…" all of them said. Suddenly, they heard something moving. Alias quickly turned around with his M21. Alias notice that his scope to his M21 was broken from the incident. "Damn it! Scope is busted." said Alias.

He removed the scope and threw it at the ground very hard. He had no other choice but to use the rifle's sights of it. Alias and the other two started walking. "Great, it's getting darker, losing lights as well. Can't use my PEQ box, otherwise we'd be sighted easily. Amy can you take out the night vision goggles for Shadow and yourself?" asked Alias.

"Well, what about you?" asked Amy. "There's only two night vision goggles, and the other goggle is a thermal, I'm going have to use that." he replied. Amy gave Alias the thermal vision goggles and Amy and Shadow wore the night vision goggles.

They activate it and continued on cautiously. They looked at the doors and they were on C1-C9. Shadow was looking at the rear of the group, Amy was looking above and below of the group, and Alias keeps on leading them to the lab.

"Alright, I found the lab, C14." said Alias. "Great, it looks like someone is in there as well. Watch yourselves." warned Alias. Alias was next to the door knob while Shadow and Amy got the other side of the door.

Alias opened the door quietly and notice the room was still clean and in tact. Alias gave Shadow and Amy a signal to follow him quietly. They walked in and Alias turn off his goggles since there was lights in the lab.

"Guys, search for files, documents, or any kind of particular profile, but not the vials, we do not know what they contain and such." commanded Alias. They all started looking around, but Amy heard a thumping noise near her. She walked up to the bottom cabinet. "Guys, come here, someone is in here." said Amy.

Alias and Shadow walked towards to her quietly. Amy countdown to one, she opened the cabinet door and notice someone fell out of it. "The hell? A survivor?" said Shadow. "Wait! Don't shoot, please!" said the scientist.

"Um, may I ask, who are you and are you the lab generic scientist?" asked Alias. Alias and Amy picked the scientist up. "Yes, I'll answer your questions. My name is Dr. Cyan, I know, it's a color, but still and, yes, I am the lab generic scientist, but I'm an advance researcher and genetic identifier." said Dr. Cyan.

He took a couple deep breaths and continued, "So, I suppose you guys are aftering something?" "Yes, do you have any files, documents, or something? We need to know whether the viral can be cured, removed, or not." asked Alias. Dr. Cyan walked over to the other side of the table and picked up the profile.

"And what exactly kind of viral are you talking about?" asked Dr. Cyan. "A virus that was created right now. It's spreading throughout the town already and there are several people that are aftering us." said Alias. "Well, you and I are lucky enough to have the profile of it right now."

Dr. Cyan opened up the profile and it was the exact kind of viral that was used on Sonic and the others. "Well, I got good news…" Dr. Cyan paused and notice something else. "Okay, I got good news AND bad news. Er, bloody hell." cussed out Dr. Cyan.

"Start with the good news then say the bad news." said Amy. "Well, the profile says that there is a cure, but ONLY one cure…" "And the bad news?" interrupted Shadow.

"That cure is the only thing that can be useful to all the viruses and viral that was spilled or spread, but it is in the vault in Floor F and that is the last floor. If we want to reach to Floor F, we needed access code to enter it. Although, I do have the code of it. Both card, finger print, and password." said Dr. Cyan.

Alias pulled out his Colt 1911 pistol. "You know how to use a firearm? You're going to need it if you want to live and want to help us to cure the town from spreading across the world." said Alias. Dr. Cyan took the pistol.

"I've used to be in the police force, but had to quit and end up joining the military's lab genetics." said Dr. Cyan. Alias gave Dr. Cyan the ammunitions to the pistol. "Alright, we need to get go-" Suddenly the lights went out. "Shit, someone _IS_ here and we aren't alone either. Dr. Cyan, take my thermal vision goggles, I'm going have to use the flashlight from the gun." said Alias.

Alias removed the goggles from his head, gave it to Dr. Cyan, and he wore it. "Alright, lets get a move on." he said. Alias turned on his PEQ box, which activates both high powered UV flashlight and a green laser. They began walking out to the hall. "Something isn't right, Alias." said Amy.

"You're right, Amy. Something isn't really right. The bodies are gone, lights went out, someone is seriously in here and had infected the bodies and now it's gone. We need to either stop him or get the cure out of here." said Alias. Suddenly, they heard a moaning noise. Alias turned around and saw something moving.

"Shit! Shadow!" yelled Alias. He fired his HK416 at the zombie that was behind Shadow. More moaning noises came from Shadow's way. Shadow, Dr. Cyan, and Amy ran behind me and I fired a bullet for each zombie in the face. Shadow aimed his shotgun, but I said, "Shadow, don't waste your ammo, I got enough ammo to back these zombies off, just cover us from the other direction. Amy, you do the same, cover the same way as Shadow."

Shadow and Amy nodded and aimed his SPAS-12 the other way. "Dr. Cyan, you're going have to start shooting when I start reloading. When I'm done reloading, you can stop wasting your ammo." said Alias. Dr. Cyan agreed.

Shadow and Amy saw several zombies in front of them and they started firing. When they reached to the hall intersections, Shadow looked the right side of the hall, Amy looked at the left side of the hall, and Dr. Cyan looked the front.

"Quick, the elevator is in front of us!" yelled Dr. Cyan. They all started running to the elevator, but Alias stopped them before they hit the button. "Stop!" Alias placed his ears on the elevator doors and heard something. "Crap! Get back!" yelled Alias.

The elevator door opened. As the door opened, an infestation came out. "Get back! MOVE!" yelled Alias. When they are at the hallway intersection, Alias stopped. "Alias! What are you doing?!" yelled Amy. Alias lift up his HK416 and aimed carefully. "Say goodnight you retards." cussed out Alias.

He fired the M203 the ceiling above the middle of the infestation. Most of the infestation was dead, but few had survived. Alias reloaded his M203 and switched over to HK416 again. He fired several more bullets. Few of the zombies had live and Alias had ran out of his first C-mag clip. Dr. Cyan aimed his pistol at the zombie's head.

"Go the hell, you bloody bastard." He fired and head was blown all over the doors and walls. When Alias had finished reloading his gun, he said, "Alright, lets go to the elevator now." They all ran to the elevator and hit Floor F. Door was closing, Shadow was reloading his shotgun, but he has only seven buck shots left. Alias pulled out his M21.

"Switch me, Shadow." said Alias. Shadow switched his SPAS-12 with Alias's M21. Alias gave Shadow all the ammunitions for the M21. Amy only wasted about twenty-four shots from her P90, Dr. Cyan took couple shots, and Alias had wasted only C-mag clip which he has only five clips of it left that equals five hundred shots.

The elevator monitor says "Floor D." Amy looked at Alias. "Alias, what's wrong?" she asked. Amy walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "This was all my fault, Amy. I should of helped Sonic in his final battle against Eggman." said Alias.

He punched the wall really hard and noticing that Amy got scared. "Please, Alias. Don't blame yourself. You're going to make it worse out of yourself." she said. Alias looked up at the elevator monitor and it now says Floor C.

Alias and the others gotten themselves ready. When the door had opened, there was a vault in front of them. Dr. Cyan looked through the thermal vision goggles and notice there was no laser security grid was on. They all walked up to the vault and Dr. Cyan started encrypting the pass codes.

Five minutes later, the vault had opened successfully. The vault room was small, only showing the display. "This is the vault? You got to be kidding me!" said Shadow. Dr. Cyan ignored him and typed out the code for the viral cure.

As he placed the code, a small crane started moving and had grabbed a group of vials. Six vials was placed in a securable container. When it was done, the container had dropped down and in front of him it was there.

Dr. Cyan grabbed it and said, "I got the cure, but these are the only ones left. You're going have to get a spray gun or something in order to save these liquids." "Great, since we got the cure, we're going have to look for a place that can spray all these containers to cure our friends." said Amy. Suddenly, there was an explosion in the surface. Something or someone had came and wanted to come after Alias and Amy.


End file.
